


So you had a bad day,

by RevealingTruths



Series: Whumptober 2019 [1]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Drabble, whumptober2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 11:47:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20865707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevealingTruths/pseuds/RevealingTruths
Summary: Sometimes everything is too much.Whumptober 2019 no.1 - Shaky Hands





	So you had a bad day,

It started slowly. It always does. Peter took a deep breath as tried to calm himself down. He had known today was not going to go well from the start. Mr. Stark had canceled their lab day because of a board meeting Miss Potts wouldn’t let him escape from. He had woken up to his senses going haywire. Then there had been another day of dealing with Flash, and school in general. 

And that is what eventually led to the situation he was currently in. On the floor of the bathroom staring at his hands as they shook; hoping to calm himself down enough to avoid the impending panic attack.

Peter had really hoped to make it out of the school, preferably all the way to the apartment before he had to just let it happen. But no, the final bell and rush of students trying to get off the doors had got him to the point where he couldn’t force himself through it anymore. 

He soon heard approaching footsteps and the door opening. “Kid?”

“M-Mr. Stark?” Peter couldn’t help but hold his breath a bit. Why would Mr. Stark have come to get him? Didn’t he have a meeting?

He watched the dress pants come into view before there was a hand extended down as if to help him up. “You can’t scare Happy and I like that, kid. We’ve been waiting outside for 20 minutes with no one coming out of the doors. We were starting to think you had ditched on us until I got the notification that your vitals had spiked.”

Peter spoke up as he finally reached out a trembling hand to take Mr. Stark’s and stood, “I thought you had-”

“It got canceled and I thought we’d surprise you, but obviously that hasn’t gone very well.”

“N-no its fine! I just-”

“All right kid, no need to flip, I get it. Let’s go.” Mr. Stark started walking out of the bathroom, and Peter followed. 

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly wasn't going to participate and then i was reading the prompts for this year and then writing happened. I wasn't even sure what fandom it was until my brain started supplying names so yeah this is a day late but we're overlooking that. It is the first time I've written for Marvel at all and, therefore, very short because I don't trust myself to keep them in character. Any constructive criticism is welcome ^_^  
[Linktr.ee](https://linktr.ee/MidSpark_)


End file.
